You!
by blue-eyed-poet
Summary: Im not very good summaries so ill say this starts out hermioneron then threw out gets 2 dracohermione


**I own nothing! That go's for all chapters I write in the future.**

**YOU!**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

**As I stepped on to platform 9 ¾ I could not feel happier, my life was going all right. It was my last year at Hogwarts, I was at the top of my class so of course I was headgirl, Malfoy was headboy but it wasn't that bad ever since his father was killed during the summer he was quiet and held back. Of course he threw a comment at Harry and Ron when they passed in Diagon Alley but he didn't as much as look at me. Not that I'm complaining. As I stepped onto the train and searched for the familiar raven and bright red hair eyes followed me it was a little innerving, but also quite the ego boost, I had filled out during the summer and my hair was in soft curls down my back and shoulders, but to my great disappointment I was still short, I was only 5'4 at the most. During the summer I started showing off my curves wearing mini skirts and tight fitting shirts. Today I was wearing a dark jean mini skirt with a green and white baby-t that said 'are you supposed to be looking here?' on my breasts with a pair of green and white phat farms.**

**Just then I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug 'Hermione I missed you!' screamed Ginny. 'I missed you to Gin' I laughed. Ginny had also grown up during the summer and not to brag but we were two of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts along with Lavender and Cho. I turned and saw those piercing green eyes and rushed forward giving Harry a hug to rival Ginny's. Harry was now the hunk of Hogwarts, with those beautiful green eyes that were no longer hidden behind glasses and his messy raven hair. Harry had that boy next door kind of look but also had an athletic build. He was wearing jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, he looked hott! But just then I saw the bright red hair and jumped out of Harry's arms and into Ron's. He leaned down giving me a light kiss on my lips and a hug. Oh did I forget to mention me and Ron had gotten together at the beginning of the summer. My life was perfect! He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans, he was about 6'2 an inch taller then Harry but also had the same body as him. Ron had let his hair grow longer so it hung in his eyes and every time he brushed it away it made every girl swoon. But he was mine and my life was perfect.**

**Harry and Ginny sat across from us on the bench, a little to close to just be friendly. They had gotten together over the summer after Ginny had confessed her crush on Harry. I went to sit near the window when Ron pulled me onto his lap. 'I missed you so much Hermy' he whispered in my ear. Now normally I hate that name but hearing it from Ron made it seem sweet. I snuggled up to his chest breathing in his scent. He smelled like grass and fresh air, he smelled like Ron. Just as I thought nothing could go wrong the compartment door opened and there stood Malfoy. 'Now isn't this sickening wonder boy and weasel jr. on this side and as if it wasn't sickening enough the weasel and Granger.' he smirked. I wasn't the only one to notice the use of my last name instead of mudblood, Ginny turned and gave me a strange look, which I pretended not to see. Ron tensed under me and Harry glared daggers at Malfoy. Slowly I stood up and walked up to Malfoy. He looked down at me with an arched eye brow. I couldn't help but look him up and down, I could hear Ron getting up and Ginny telling him to sit in the background. I continued to study Malfoy he had the body of a Greek god and stopped gelling his hair. If Harry and Ron were hot he was on fire. I looked up as Malfoy finished his inspection of me and was caught looking into his silver grey eyes, they were so gorgeous. 'Wow Granger were have you been hiding that body?' he smirked. I smirked back ' Not bad yourself Malfoy' and moved closer placing my hand on his chest, he looked shocked but didn't stop me. I pressed my body against his and stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear 'close your mouth your drooling' the placed both hands on his chest and shoved back. He stumbled into the hall tripping on his cloak and landing on the floor. I slammed the door shut and broke out laughing. 'Did you see his face?' yelled Ron who was holding his stomach as bursts of laughs racked his body. Harry had his head against the wall and was laughing so hard tears leaked out of his eyes. Outside we could hair Malfoy get up and walk away mumbling swears under his breathe. The only person not laughing was Ginny who only cracked a smile and was staring oddly at Hermione. I stopped laughing and looked out the window and couldn't help thinking that what just happened wasn't all an act. When she pressed her body against his she felt fire pumping threw her veins something she never had felt with Ron. Ron went to pull me on his lap again and I shrugged him off standing up 'I want to go get some air' I said moving toward the door 'I'll come with you' Ron said starting to stand. 'No!' I said a little too quickly earning me another look from Ginny 'I mean I just need a little time to think' I rushed out the door without even giving Ron a kiss and walked to the back of the train. To the little platform thing. I leaned on the railing and stared into the distance. I was in such deep thought I didn't see Ginny walk up beside me.**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

**I studied Hermione for a few seconds before making my presence known. Hermione's eyebrows were almost together with concentration. Something that usually only happens when she's in the library hunched over a book. I know there was something going on between her and Malfoy back there I could feel it. It was like the second there bodies touched electricity shot threw the air, I couldn't believe the boys were deaf to the crack that rang threw the room when there bodies lost contact. I knew why she was out here, it was the same reason I was out here. Someone could give her something Ron could not. Something that was the foundation of all relationships. Attraction. I decided to make my presence known and coughed loudly making Hermione jump.**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

**I don't understand how this is possible. The one person that I hate more then anyone in the world can make me feel a million times better when I'm touching his body then when I touch the person I have loved since I was 11! But if I really love Ron why would I feel so good in Malfoy's arms? Just then there was a loud cough from beside me. I almost jumped off the train, I looked beside me and saw Ginny looking at me. 'Merlin Gin you scared the shit out of me!' I yelled grabbing my chest. 'Sorry but…I was wondering what happened back there mione' she said looking worried. 'What do you mean?' I said thinking back to what happened in the compartment 'Hermione don't play stupid you know what I'm talking about' she said this time sounding angry 'Gin I don't know it's nothing though I love Ron and nothing can change that, I'm getting my period sometime around now anyway, you know how are hormones can get' I said trying to explain to myself more than Ginny. She stayed quiet for a few seconds looking apprehensive. 'Gin you would be the first person I would tell if I was having a relationship with the slytheron sex god' I laughed looking into her eyes 'I mean you are going to be my sister in law not that your already not' I said hugging her. 'Come on the boys probably already have a search party looking for us' we both laughed at this thinking of how over-protective they could get.**


End file.
